


Your Advice

by steak_sandwich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, leon fucking up, marked teen and up for language really, the synopsis makes it sound like leon/someone else but it really isn't pls read it all, wanted this to be a one shot but here we are again :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: "Rai, I have something to ask you."At first he almost didn't hear the words, distracted as always by his constant notifications on social media, yet as soon as he registered them he glanced up at the man sat beside him."You've had lots of partners..."Raihan felt the sweat bead at his forehead but he ignored it as he waited with anticipation, nodding silently to let him continue."Can I get your advice? I have a date, and I want it to go well..."Oh.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

"Rai, I have something to ask you."

At first he almost didn't hear the words, distracted as always by his constant notifications on social media, yet as soon as he registered them he glanced up at the man sat beside him, he looked relaxed nestled in the plush sofa but his expression said otherwise.  
Silence hung in the air, save for Raihan's heartbeat picking up speed and thrumming against his chest as his brain absorbed the words.

He was used to Leon visiting him whenever he was around and finished with whatever business that had lead him here, and he was used to lazy nights sat beside each other watching some dull movie or TV show that happened to be on TV at the time.

Only that was it, even though Raihan had yearned for things to be taken further, he just didn't think the idea would ever be reciprocated.  
His friendship was more valuable than that.

" _You're both hopeless, you should stop dancing around each other and just fuck already._ "

Piers' words echoed in his mind as he waited for Leon to carry on with whatever he wanted to say, he didn't believe his words at all when he first uttered them, but now he was suddenly hopeful that there was some truth to them now that Leon was here, hesitating over whatever he was about to say next.

"Go ahead." Raihan urged, hoping the little press would be enough to make Leon finally spill whatever confession was hanging on his lips.

"Well.." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth in hesitation.

" _You've had lots of partners..._ "

Raihan felt the sweat bead at his forehead but he ignored it as he waited with anticipation, nodding silently to let him continue.

"Can I get your advice? I have a date, and I want it to go well..."

_Oh._

Whatever Leon had said next, he had no idea, his brain completely shutting off in what he assumed was some kind of embarrassment at jumping straight to the wrong kind of conclusion.  
_Goddamit Piers..._

"Rai?"

"Oh, uh, congratulations." He managed, trying to put some kind of enthusiasm into it but failing entirely.

"So will you help me? I have no idea how dates work."

"Wait. You've _never_ been on a date?"

Leon shook his head sheepishly.

"No... I've never really had the time to."

He could understand that, and now that the League Season was over he could understand why Leon wanted to let his hair down while he still had the free time.

"I'm sure you can work something out."

Leon wrung his hands in his lap as if he was utterly stressed about the prospect, and Raihan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him.  
"If you don't want to go-"

"No, I want to, I just want it to go right."

Raihan sighed, defeated and shrugged as he leaned back into the sofa for added comfort.  
"I guess we can do some kind of.. I don't know, roleplay."

The moment he vocalized the idea, he immediately regretted it, especially as Leon's eyes lit up with glee at the idea as if it was the best one he'd ever heard.

"That would be great!"

_No, no. It really wouldn't._

"Eheh... So, what kind of places did you have in mind?" He asked, leaning into the armrest and eyeing Leon curiously.

"Well... I don't know her that well yet so I'm not sure.."

 _Her._  
He ignored the rising pang of jealousy in his chest and smiled through it all, lifting his other hand to his chin as he thought of possibilities on Leon's behalf.

"Well, you could take her to shops around Wyndon.. Maybe the Aquarium that's opened..? Maybe a movie? And of course after whatever you choose to do during the day you should finish off with a meal out somewhere fancy."

Leon nodded as he committed to memory every point Raihan had made, also he wasn't entirely convinced it would stay there.  
"Sure you don't want to write these ideas down?" Raihan suggested.  
"No, it should be fine... So, out of those places what would you pick?"

"Hm? Probably the Aquarium."

"Can we go there tomorrow then? Practice?"

Raihan eyed him incredulously, Piers was right, he really was hopeless.  
He hated that he was included in that sentence, though.  
He shifted a little in his seat as he considered his answer, half tempted to say no until Leon turned the puppy dog look on him.  
" _Oh my Arceus, fine, I don't know what good it would do though._ "

He turned his attention back to whatever was playing on the TV at the time and flipped the channel to some kind of awful old Gameshow.

"You staying overnight by the way? It's getting pretty late."

Leon glanced at the clock on the wall and looked back to Raihan, smiling sheepishly as if that was answer enough.  
Raihan rolled his eyes.  
"You don't have to give me that look, you know I'd never turn you out, unless you pissed me off or something."

"I know... Still feel bad for asking, though..."

They watched the rest of the Gameshow and the rerun that had followed directly after until they agreed it was the right time to head to bed.  
"You alright with the guest room again, Lee? Haven't had a chance to tidy it up this time sorry."

"That's fine, thank you Raihan. I'll be up in a bit."

Raihan grinned at his friend before jumping up from the low sofa, patting Leon's shoulder a couple of times for good measure as he passed him on the way to the stairs.

"Don't take too long, you look like you could use the sleep." He pointed out before heading to the stairs and up them in long, quick strides.

Leon watched him until he was certain he was out of sight before sighing in defeat and reaching for his Rotom phone, dialing a number on it quickly.  
"Hey Nessa." He whispered once he heard her on the other end.  
"I've really cocked it up..."

-

Leon didn't remember much about the night previous, he knew everything that had gone _wrong,_ and he knew that he had rang Nessa for some advice on how to salvage it but he didn't retain anything she had told him at all.

As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes he realised he was still on the sofa, positioned in an awkward position that gifted him aches and pains in turn.  
He groaned as he stretched his limbs out in an attempt to ease the pain, but to no avail he was certain.  
He glanced down at his arm, imprinted with a mark where his phone had been held and he smirked a little until his Rotom flew into his face, irate as a Pokémon like that could be.

"You szzlept on me!"  
He gave the Rotom an apologetic smile and petted it gently.  
"I'm sorry Rotom, must have been more tired than I thought."  
He glanced over at the stairs and back at the Rotom once more.  
"Do you know if Raihan is up yet?"  
"No I don't think so bzzt"  
"Right.. Let's make him breakfast." 

Leon didn't fully know his way around Raihan's kitchen, especially as he was always the one to wake up first, but with the exception that it was the other way around, Leon would always strive to treat him, too.

There wasn't a lot of food that Leon could throw together for his friend, so he settled for fried eggs on toast.  
The bread was a little stale for his liking but he hoped Raihan would at least overlook it this time, perhaps he wouldn't even notice at all.

He hummed to himself as he busied himself in the kitchen, he'd only cracked the one egg when he heard footsteps from upstairs.  
"It won't be cold, then." He smirked, setting the eggs into the pan and cooking them.

"Hey." Came Raihan's voice finally as he reached the foot of the stairs, immediately smelling the eggs.  
"Cooking huh? Hope it isn't a disaster this time."

Leon pouted begrudgingly.  
"It was _one_ time... When will you drop it?"

Raihan burst out laughing.  
"But _nobody_ mixes up sugar and salt.

"They look the same!"

Raihan gave up the teasing as he ducked into the doorway of the kitchen, staring down at the food as Leon flicked oil over the eggs.  
He resisted the urge to wraps his arms around his waist there and then, pushing away the dirtier thoughts that followed for fear of being given away by ridiculous means.

"So." He took a sharp intake of breath to calm himself down. "Looking forward to the Aquarium?"

Leon beamed up at him and nodded.  
"I don't think I've ever been to an Aquarium before!"

Raihan smiled and nodded.  
"It's pretty fascinating, and educational too if you wanna learn more about aquatic Pokémon. Obviously it never really held my interest for long." 

"Ah- The eggs are ready. Mind buttering the toast? I forgot sorry."

"Sure." Raihan replied, taking a knife to the toast and buttering them thickly before Leon deposited the eggs on them.  
"Wait you're supposed to- drain the oil..."

Raihan stared down at the plated eggs and toast swimming in oil, he really had no words but just the sight of it made his stomach turn.

"Sorry..." Leon murmured sheepishly.  
"I'll make more-"  
"No it's fine. Let's just eat breakfast out?"

Leon was more than happy to leave there and then, completely and utterly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i'm not super happy with this chapter or its conclusion but I hope it's just me being like this because it's my writing
> 
> I hope you enjoy! please comment and leave kudos it means a lot <3

Leon discovered a cafe tucked away in the corner of Hammerlocke, the likes of which Raihan hadn't seen before, and he wasn't even sure if it was a new establishment or one that had been there for a while.  
Since Leon didn't get much of a chance to visit too often, he was more than happy to let him decide, even if the food was average at best.

Whether he'd eaten his fill or whether he was put off by the bacon with a texture like cardboard, he wasn't really sure, but he found himself pushing the food around on the plate as a means to entertain himself while Leon finished off his own somehow.  
"You must have picked a better option." He pointed out as he polished off the last sausage, placing his fork in the middle of his own plate and leaning back in his chair.

Leon glanced over Raihan's practically untouched food and frowned a little.  
"Was yours not good?"  
"Mmm not really." He admitted. "Don't worry, I'll pick up something later." He added as reassurance when Leon's frown seemed to deepen.  
"You'd better." He huffed.  
Raihan shrugged in response, having nothing better to say.

"I'll go pay. Oh. Just a pointer. _Always_ offer to pay first and don't insist on it too much if they offer to pay their own share, it can be..." He paused to collect the right word; "Patronising? I guess." He finished before heading over to pay for the food.

"Well, _you_ offered to pay first, so what then?" He mumbled, sighing as he checked the time on his Rotom while Raihan was occupied, putting it away again as soon as he heard him come back over.

"Ready to go?"  
"I don't think the Aquarium is open yet."  
"That's fine, we can just go for a walk or something while we wait."

"Sounds good." Leon agreed with a nod, only to resign himself to chewing his lip nervously the moment Raihan turned his back to him upon leaving the cafe.  
It would be a perfect chance to come clean and admit his intentions rather than continue to run with it, but that also meant that Raihan would potentially hate him forever.

He kept up with Raihan's quick place before he lost him or asked questions about his lagging behind, but none of that had happened as they strolled together side by side around Hammerlocke.  
He thought he had gotten away with it until Raihan piped up.  
"Is everything ok? You're pretty quiet."

"Oh. Uh, yeah I'm fine." He replied unconvincingly.  
"Hm.. Ok... Anyway I guess the Aquarium would be open now, let's go."

Completely umprompted, and unaware of what spurred him on to do it, Leon slipped his fingers through Raihan's own before he carried on walking.  
Only that stopped him in his tracks completely instead.  
"You're _really_ not ok, are you?"  
"Uh.. Uh! This is just.. Practice, yeah!"  
Raihan's look turned even more incredulous somehow.  
"You don't need to practice how to hold hands." 

Leon tried to think of a way to change the subject or diffuse the situation before it got completely out of hand, yet his body moved before his brain did yet again and he was sure it would make things worse rather than better.  
He managed to stop himself just short of Raihan's face as he leaned forward.  
"S-sorry."

"You're acting strange."

"Well... The thing is..." He swallowed nervously, peeking up at Raihan now and then.  
"I'm sorry but I... kinda.. lied about the date thing.."  
"Why?"  
"Well... I _wanted_ to ask you something else but I panicked and said something else, basically, and it just got out of hand too quickly."  
"I.. wanted to ask _you_ on a date..." He admitted, averting his eyes and holding a hand to his face in a poor attempt to hide his now reddened cheeks.

_Cute.._

"Silly, you know it wouldn't have ruined anything if I wanted to say no, right? We'll always be friends."  
Leon recovered enough to glance up at him curiously.  
" _If_ you wanted to say no? Does that mean.."

Raihan grinned.  
"Of course I want to go a date with you, who wouldn't? You still on for the Aquarium?"  
Leon nodded quickly, dreading the idea that Raihan would change his mind if he didn't answer quickly enough.  
"And you can hold my hand if you want, I don't mind that either, in fact it was pretty nice, I was just confused what you were doing."

Without a word Leon took his hand once more and followed once again as Raihan lead the way, leaning against him a little for added comfort.

-

Setting foot inside the Aquarium itself was more than overwhelming for Leon, one thing he had been truthful about was that he had never had the opportunity to visit an Aqarium before, even if Hop constantly pressed him to go with him, he just never had the time and he assumed in the end he just gave up and went with Victor, instead.

"It's very.. Blue... And peaceful?"

While Leon was taking in his surroundings, Raihan swiftly slipped off his hat and replaced it with a Magikarp beanie.

"Hey!"

Raihan burst out laughing.  
"It actually _suits_ you, and besides, it's fitting given where we are."  
Leon folded his arms and glared in Raihan's general direction.  
"Then why aren't you wearing one?"  
"Don't wanna mess up my hair."  
"Your hair is already a mess."  
"Ouch."

Leon felt guilty at the comment and quickly took it back.  
"It's fine, I know you were joking."

-

Leon kept the beanie on during the duration of the visit, and finally managed to persuade Raihan to forego his bandana for a matching Magikarp beanie.

"You're not supposed to press your face to the glass..." He said, watching as Leon tried to get a better look of the Sharpedo swimming around in the distance.  
"But I've never _seen_ that Pokémon before!" He whined, squinting as if that would make his sight any better.  
"You can always ask Rotom about it, come on, let's go to the next place."

Leon stared at the distance a moment longer before finally relenting and heading around the corner to the next tanks, utterly fascinated by each and every Pokémon he'd see in the vast tanks, even if he'd seen them before it was still satisfying to see them in this kind of environment.

He glanced over at Raihan at the other side of the room as he read one of the placards by the tank.

"I like it here but I kinda wanna go somewhere else and do this another time." He called over, garnering Raihan's attention in an instant.  
"It cost a bomb to get in..."  
"I'll cover the cost next time, and the next... I just... Really want to..." He hesitated.

"Go on." Raihan encouraged.

"Practice... Kissing?"

Raihan couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sheepish expression on Leon's face as soon as he'd asked it, and it only turned to a sulky expression which just served to amuse him all the more.

"Sorry... That was just so blunt! Haha... You're really going all out today huh? Didn't take you for someone who kissed on the first date."

"We've known eachother _years..._ "

"True... But you still seem.... I don't know, just not the type." He shrugged, taking Leon's hand in his own eagerly and leading him to the next room in haste.

"So back to mine? I doubt you want to do anything out of the ordinary in public.  
"If that's ok."

Raihan grinned back at him.  
"Of course!"

-

As soon as Raihan had set foot back in his home, clumsy fingers slowing the effort as he scrambled to open his door again, he almost instantly made work of the hat he'd agreed to wear and discarded it to a corner of the floor.

"So-"

Before he even had an opportunity to ask Leon further questions, the smaller man had already taken him in the heat of the moment, tongue exploring every possible inch of him as the hunger and desperation took hold.  
He carded his fingers in Raihan's locs for purchase and pulled away for air, panting and savouring the taste as best he could.

"That.. felt.. amazing." He breathed, pressing gentle kisses here and there on Raihan's shoulder and the corner of his mouth, where he could reach.

"You can say that again." He grinned, taking another moment to recover before holding the sides of Leon's face gently to kiss him with just as much passion but in a much more tender way.  
If he admitted, he would always prefer these soft gentle moments, and he'd prefer to save the rough kisses to the moments they fuck each other senseless.

"You're.. So beautiful." He said, kissing the tip of Leon's nose and laughing as his face flushed at the compliment.  
"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."  
"Oh, thank you. I try." He beamed, brushing Leon's hair back behind his shoulder before holding one lock and kissing it.

"So, I hope I taught you well, but part of me feels like this was completely useless because you've _definitely_ kissed a lot of times before.

"You've got me" He replied, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Raihan's waist.  
"But you really are a good teacher."  
"Thank you. I'll always be here to give you advice, I promise." He replied, kissing the top of his hair as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through it.


End file.
